SPN Jukebox: Crazy Circles
by Det.Rood
Summary: “Sua vida sempre fora assim. Um círculo, indefinido e perfeito, onde podia, hoje estar de um lado, e num simples movimento da mão do destino, estar do outro lado...”. Respondendo ao desafio do mês, quase no final. Ainda dá tempo! AU


Título: SPN Jukebox: Crazy Circles

Autora:DetRood (O fanfiction não aceita o bendito ponto!)

Categorias: AU/ Supernatural/ Drama

Classificação: Livre

Sinopse: "Sua vida sempre fora assim. Um círculo, indefinido e perfeito, onde podia, hoje estar de um lado, e num simples movimento da mão do destino, estar do outro lado...". Respondendo ao desafio do mês, quase no final!

Lembrando:

_"Aproveitando que a trilha sonora de nosso seriado preferido é variada e de extremo bom gosto (suspeitíssima pra falar), que tal nos divertirmos um pouco relembrando as melhores canções e situações que marcaram a história da série, ou ainda, criar novas cenas usando como pano de fundo a melhor trilha sonora da televisão atual (suspeitíssima pra falar2)?  
Eis a proposta! "SN Jukebox:(Nome da música usada)"  
Regra geral, nos mesmos moldes dos outros desafios. Aberta a todos, oneshot, com algumas coisinhas a mais:  
* Escolher uma música que foi utilizada em qualquer temporada, de qualquer episódio,  
* Colocar a referência da música (qual o episódio e qual a cena em que ela tocou), além de colocar a letra, seja no meio do texto, ou ainda, no final. Se vier acompanhada de tradução, as pobres almas que não têm muito jeito com outra língua que não o português agradecem,  
* Pode ser a descrição exata da cena em que ela foi tocada (um ponto de vista pessoal do autor sobre determinado momento que aconteceu na série), ou uma cena original.  
* Pode ou não ser songfic.  
Desafio válido durante todo o mês de julho!  
Assistam novamente aos episódios, fuçem a trilha sonora original, relembrem suas canções preferidas e partilhem conosco os talentos e as idéias!"_

***

**Notas:** Supernatural pertence à Warner e a Eric Kripke. Até que se prove o contrário...

_Crazy Circles_ é de Bad Company, e apareceu no episódio 3x07 "Fresh Blood". Se bem me lembro, no finalzinho do episódio, naquela parte onde Dean tenta ensinar a Sam como cuidar do Impala. Se estiver errada, me corrijam, por favor, pois estou sem acesso aos episódios da terceira temporada para conferir!

Mas aqui, eu pensei numa cena bem AU mesmo, dando um sentido diferente à música. Vale fazerem um pequeno esforço de imaginar como seria...

Liguem o som, e boa leitura!

***

"_Sobre as formas espiraladas e circulares, Alce Negro, dos Oglala Sioux coloca o seguinte: "Tudo que o poder do mundo faz é feito em círculo. O ceú é redondo, e tenho ouvido que a terra é redonda como uma bola, e assim também o são as estrelas. O vento, em sua força máxima, rodopia. Os pássaros fazem seus ninhos em círculos, pois a religião deles é a mesma que a nossa. O sol nasce e desaparece em círculo em sua sucessão, e sempre retornam outra vez ao ponto de partida. A vida do homem é um círculo, que vai da infância até a infância, e assim acontece com tudo que é movido pela força. Nossas tendas eram redondas como os ninhos das aves, e sempre eram dispostas em círculo, o aro da nação, o ninho de muitos ninhos, onde o Grande Espírito quis que nós chocássemos nossos filhos._(...) _Se vermos vários locais sagrados dos antepassados, desde o paleolítico, em qualquer parte do mundo, notaremos sempre a compreensão circular e espiralada. A espiral é a energia vital, é a energia em movimento, é a própria jornada._

_Texto de Tatiana Menkaiká - 24/08/2005, Retirado do site terramisticapontocompontobr."_

***

- Hey, Já está chegando a hora...

O rapaz, sentado de costas para a porta da sacristia, nem ouviu a mocinha chamá-lo. Estava entretido, olhando a aliança de ouro na palma de sua mão direita.

Olhava aquela forma e nem perguntava-se mais se ele saberia onde ela começava e onde ela terminava.

Sua vida sempre fora assim. Um círculo, indefinido e perfeito, onde podia, hoje estar de um lado, e num simples movimento da mão do destino, estar do outro lado. E o pior de tudo, sempre, no fim das contas, pareceria tudo igual.

As primeiras lembranças de sua mente ainda permaneciam. Era muito jovem para lembrar-se da fatalidade a que sua mãe fora vítima, mas lembrava-se da dureza do banco traseiro do Impala, o qual muitas vezes fora deixado, junto com Dean, ambos esperando John voltar de algum ponto de parada com alguma provisão para as viagens, sempre longas e para eles, sem propósito. E desde cedo, questionava-se, por que não podiam ter uma casa, como todo mundo que encontravam por aí?

Mas vinha à sua mente também, como o mesmo banco lhe parecera tão macio quando levou sua primeira namoradinha séria para seu primeiro amasso e, torcia, a perda de sua virgindade...

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se disso. O anel reluzia na sua mão. Aquela forma, tão perfeita, e tão misteriosa.

Sua vida sempre fora um mistério. Um mistério que sempre tentava desvendar. E ainda, naquela altura, com os primeiros fios de cabelos brancos a despontarem, sabia que nunca conseguiria desvendar tudo o que sempre quis.

Mesmo com o alívio indescritível que lhe tomou a alma, quando enfim evitaram que o Apocalipse acontecesse naquela geração, sabia que muita coisa ainda não teria explicação.

Uma delas era seu imão. Aguentou muito mais do que qualquer homem que se diz corajoso aguentaria, e ainda assim, era capaz de sentir a vida em seus ossos, era capaz de sempre viver ao máximo. Tinha tudo para ser amargurado, uma pessoa fria, mas era exatamente o contrário. Ele também passara pela experiência de perder a vida, talvez isso o tenha despertado um pouco para o que estava perdendo.

A lembrança de seu irmão fez os olhos de Sam brilharem. Por alguns instantes deixou de olhar a aliança dourada e fitou, no anelar de sua mão direita, a aliança prateada, velha conhecida e velha companheira de Dean, num passado não muito distante. Ele sabia que para seu irmão, aquele pedaço de metal tinha muito mais valor do que imaginava. Por isso a levaria consigo, não importando o que acontecesse.

Queria muito que ele estivesse lá. Queria que Bobby, Hellen, seus pais e até mesmo Jess pudessem partilhar de um dos dias mais felizes que vivia. Mas infelizmente o destino, Deus ou o Diabo, ou sabia-se lá quem a esta altura do campeonato, deram a volta, afastando-os.

Muita coisa havia acontecido até ele chegar lá, onde estava. Levantou os olhos, ainda marejados, e deu de cara com uma pintura antiga de São Miguel Arcanjo, do outro lado da parede branca.

Aquele anjo era considerado o líder da Milícia Celeste. Até encontrou-se com ele, quando da guerra final. E surpreendentemente ele lhe aconselhou a mesma coisa que certo refrão de certa banda que seu pai gostava. Quem diria que anjos escutassem rock-and-roll!

Permitiu-se sorrir. As lágrimas deram lugar ao sorriso, ainda se misturando no final. Era muita coisa para se lembrar. Muita coisa para esquecer. Muita coisa para guardar. E, daquele momento em por diante, mais uma volta de um dos círculos loucos de sua vida surgia.

- Vamos, Samuel, a noiva já chegou! – A mesma mocinha que lhe chamara alguns minutos atrás apareceu.

- Eu já vou, diga para a sua irmã que eu não desisti... – Ele passou os dedos nos olhos úmidos, enxugando-os. Levantou-se, respirou fundo. Acomodou o anel de ouro que estava em sua mão numa delicada caixinha de veludo, para fazer companhia o outro anel, seu par, que já estava lá.

- Juntos, _bro_, sempre... – Olhou uma última vez para o anel de prata em sua mão, fazendo-lhe um carinho, e saiu em direção à porta.

***

(Traduzido mal e porcamente por _moir_, pois não achei uma tradução decente na _internê_, tampouco podia-se usar um beta... Azar meu! :P)

**Crazy Circles – Bad Company**

Life is like a merry go round painted horses riding up and down

_(A vida é como uma alegre volta em cavalos pintados, cavalgando para cima e para baixo)_

Music takes you and you're gone again

_(A música te leva e você foi novamente)_

Crazy circles never seem to end

_(Os círculos doidos parecem nunca ter fim)_

Oh I will face the Sun

_(Oh, eu enfrentarei o Sol)_

Leavin shadows for behind

_(Deixando as sombras para trás)_

And together we'll go on

_(E juntos nós iremos)_

Through time oh yeah

_(Através dos tempos)_

Life is like a game of chance

_(A vida é como um jogo de azar)_

Some find riches and some romance

_(Alguns encontram riqueza e alguns romance)_

Some find happiness and some find sorrow

_(Alguns encontram felicidade e alguns encontram tristeza)_

Some find it today and some maybe tomorrow

_(Alguns encontram hoje, e outros, talvez, amanhã)_

Oh I will face the Sun

_(Oh, eu enfrentarei o Sol)_

Leavin shadows for behind

_(Deixando as sombras para trás)_

And together we'll go on

_(E juntos nós iremos)_

Through time oh yeah

_(Através dos tempos)_

Life is like a carousel you aim for heaven

_(A vida é como um carrossel/ você aponta para o céu)_

And you wind up in hell

_(E você é acaba no inferno)_

To all the world you're livin like a king

_(Para todo o mundo você está vivendo como um rei)_

But you're just a puppet on a broken string

_(Mas você é apenas um fantoche numa corda quebrada)_

Oh I will face the Sun

_(Oh, eu enfrentarei o Sol)_

Leavin shadows for behind

_(Deixando as sombras para trás)_

And together we'll go on

_(E juntos nós iremos)_

Through time oh yeah

_(Através dos tempos)_

_***_

_Um beijo Supernatural para todos os que aceitaram o desafio, e para todos os que participaram indiretamente, lendo e comentando os trabalhos dos nossos queridos e talentosos colegas escritores. Parabéns pra todos!_


End file.
